Zion (Return)
This is the version of Zion after he returned from his death. History Evil Struggle & Return After being attacked, and controlled by , and Chaos to become Chaos Zion, Zion was forced to detsroy hinself in attempt to destroy Karma, and Chaos. He succeeded, but was killed himself as well. Only weeks before, Zion had a son... . White was to meet the Lookout Crew, and pose as Zion, AKA Zoin. After Zoin said he was Zion, the plan started. White then wished Zion back, and Zion has been chilling in a secret place. Meeting His Old Friends After all of that, Zion somehow found who was the reincarnation of his former student Shenron Jr.They caught up, knowing who Valentine was, Zion told him and Michael that Mizuki, was under the control of Zion to keep him from raging, and destroying everything. Appearance Keeping his original appearance, and body in other world Zion still looks like Goku, but now wears a modified Saiyan Armor, that is usually used inside of the HBTC. New Powers, & Abilities Newly Enhanced Speed Now that he's back, Zion's speed has increased by over many others. Zion is said to be able to get up to 10,000 miles per Hour in only 2 seconds. At his full speed, there is no sight of him at all, nothing can see it. Not even the strongest eyes. Even if the time was slowed, he would still be moving at about 300 miles per hour. Newly Enhanced Strength After returning, Zion has also achieved a brand new enhanced strength that many can't seem to understand. It's very so hard to explain how his new enhanced strength is, so I won't. Newly Enhanced Health, and Defence When wished back, Zion is now able to take more attacks, and survive longer throughout battle. New Fighting Styles Zion, has also picked up some new styles of fighting. He uses combos more, they are faster, and hard to see. He sometimes uses not only martial arts, but like I said. He uses new styles of fighting. Other Power-Ups, and Abilities Ultra Kaio-Ken At the time of his return, Zion has obtained a whole new form of the Kaio-Ken technqiue, that most can't even achieve. Its a blue colored Kai-Ken that increases speed, and strength WAY above the increases of that of the original Kaio-Ken. Prime State After being wished back, Zion trained hard enough, and unlocked a new form... The Prime State. In this state, Zion is in hi base but is only steps away from transforming out of his base. Transformations *Super Saiyan - An ordinary Super Saiyan like any other. *Ultra and Acsended Super Saiyan - Zion is able to go ASSJ, and USSJ and it shows a diffrence in power, and muscle tone as well. *Super Saiyan 2 - Like any other, hair stands up straighter, hair grows, and gains a sparking aura. But last but not least, surpasses the power of the three previous Super Saiyan forms. *Super Saiyan 3 - Like any other Super Saiyan 3, long hair down to his butt, and a major increase of power.. *Super Saiyan 4 - His Super Saiyan four looks suprisingly like his base, as in base he has the hair of a Super Saiyan 4. He also gains a major boost of power in only Super Saiyan 4 that surpasses even Super Saiyan 5, its on susceedor. * - Slightly before self-destruction, Zion's hair slightly turned redish, like orange. He didn't understand what it was until he finally self destructed. "A new Super Saiyan Transformations..." He said. In otherworld when his body was kept, Zion trained in this form, and later named it Scorching Super Saiyan. Zion's Playlist Gallery of Zion Imagebhb.jpg| Zion. imagedd.jpg| 2 Zion. Žīòn swig.jpg|Zion inside his new Gi! Fdvdvimage.jpg|Zion's Alternate Gi! Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles